


Dark and Red

by holtehyde



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Chrollo wants Illumi, Hisoka has Illumi, I'll add onto tags as I go, Illumi angst, M/M, Multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: Illumi gets sent to stay with the Phantom Troupe, a group of vampires. Sent as a peace offering from his father for killing one of their members, he meets up with Hisoka. Hisoka, who takes an immediate liking toward Illumi. Dark and red is the blood pulsing in Illumi's veins that is ever so enticing to the troupe.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Dark and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new vampire au multichapter! We've got hisoillu and jealous Chrollo as well as Uvogin and Pakunoda are alive because I love them and I said so.

“Illumi.” Silva Zoldyck finally addressed his son who was waiting by his desk. “You will be sent to spend time with the Phantom Troupe. I’m sure you understand we cannot risk vampires targeting our family. Especially not during such desperate times for Killua.”

Illumi nodded solemnly and waited for his father to continue. He was being sent into vampire territory, why him? He was the oldest but he was training Killua, and Kalluto. Shouldn’t they send Milluki instead? Or even a butler?

Silva cleared his throat, pulling Illumi from his thoughts. “I have made the arrangements already. You will be leaving tonight and taken there by car.” he glanced over his eldest son, he was stiff, surely he knew what was entailed on this mission. “Treat this as an extended mission. We will retrieve you when the timing is better for us. Until then, you will be acting as our peacemaker between us and the Spiders.” he waits a beat “Understood?”

Illumi nods dutifully “Understood father.” He looked around the office, anywhere but his father's eyes.

Silva sighed, “Go get packed and ready to go then, you’ll be leaving after dinner.” He shooed his eldest out of his office and closed the door behind him. He plopped down on his plush desk chair,  _ Did I make the right call? _ He thought to himself.

Illumi’s eyes were downcast as he walked through the halls of the Zoldyck manor. _ They offered me as a blood bag. I saw it in his eyes, there was something he wasn’t telling me. _ Illumi sighed to himself and slumped onto the floor behind his door as he entered his bedroom.  _ Why am I being sent away? I thought I was useful here… It’s not like father to send apologies to our victims, we just do our job. Why would he send a peace offering to these vampires? Let alone send his own son to them? Why? Why? _ Illumi’s eyes prickled with tears before he swallowed them down. He’s a Zoldyck. Zoldycks don’t cry. He knew better, he had taught his siblings to stop crying by 5 months. He couldn’t understand why father would send him away like this. Family is sacred isn’t it? Family over all is the Zoldyck way isn’t it? Was he no longer family? Did father no longer care for him? He stood up slowly and shakily. As soon as he got to his feet he went to his wardrobe and started packing to leave. He only had three hours until departure after all.

“Hisoka” Chrollo addressed number four in the hallway of the troupe headquarters.

Hisoka hummed in acknowledgement, an interested sparkle in his eye. “Oh? What is it?  _ Boss _ ” he cocked his eyebrow at Chrollo.

Chrollo leveled his eyes with Hisoka, “You’ll be picking up a new human for me from the airship port tonight. He’s from the Zoldyck family so treat him well.”

“ _ Oh? _ ” Hisoka grinned, “Of course” he replied to Chrollo before turning away. “Text me the rest of the information and I’ll get going”

[Head: Tonight, 10pm at Yorknew port station. He has long black hair and big eyes but he may be disguised. Ask him “Do you know what dogs do?” to confirm, he will say “Bite”. You will bring him back here by daylight]

[Four: Got it, Boss ♥️😘]

Hisoka let out a groan in his room as he tossed his phone down onto his comforter. “How dull, a simple retrieval” he slumped down onto his king sized bed and laid back closing his eyes. “Might as well get some rest before I go.” He sighed and steadied his breath, before it stopped completely and he fell into a restful sleep.

Illumi sat silently, wringing his hands and fidgeting with his phone as the car drove. He had another half hour until he reached the port and then a two hour flight to Yorknew. He was told to wait in the Yorknew port for a specific question to be asked by the person, or, vampire retrieving him. The car ride was boring despite the tension headache building up in a band around his head. He still hadn’t been able to wrap his mind around his father sending him away, or maybe it was that he didn’t want to. Surely he had a reason. Family was priority after all, father wouldn’t sacrifice family. He must have a plan. Illumi would trust his father, after all he’s never let him down before. He sat in silence as time dragged by in the car ride to the port. Thirty mere minutes felt like hours upon hours on end.

As soon as he arrived at the port, time seemed to speed up and rush him in one direction and another.

“Sir your cabin is this way,” the flight attendant offered a polite smile to Illumi.

Illumi followed her as she led him down the center aisle until they arrived at a first class private room.

“Ring if you need anything” the attendant bowed to Illumi.

“Thank you” Illumi nodded and entered the cabin.

The woman let out a sigh of relief and walked away, gosh some of these nighttime passengers are scary.

An hour passed, then two. Finally Illumi was standing in the Yorknew airship port waiting for his ride to show. He glanced around the brightly lit building looking for anyone who stood out. After a few minutes he noticed an eccentrically dressed man with reddish pink hair. The man was walking his way. He hummed to himself in interest, maybe this is the man who’s supposed to retrieve him. He stole glances at the man as he came closer, he wasn’t unattractive. The man had sharp features and a strong build, he’s unarguably attractive. Or at least that’s what Illumi told himself to make it less weird that he was eyeing up a stranger.

The man stopped a few feet in front of him. “Hello gorgeous,” a sly grin spread across the man’s face “Do you know what dogs do?” He waited.

“Bite” Illumi responds without hesitation. In an instant the world went dark and he felt nothing but the pain of sharp fangs piercing his neck.

Hisoka licked the blood off his swollen lips the moment he unlatched from the man before him.  _ Fuck Chrollo, I want him. _ He thought to himself before grabbing the man and his bags and sliding them into the back of a cab. “10th street, 3rd building” he ordered the driver and off they went.

Illumi came back to his senses in the back of a car zipping through the streets seated next to the man from earlier. Hmm. He reached for his neck and felt some gauze fastened there, he must’ve been patched up while he was out. It definitely seems this was the vampire supposed to pick him up, but was he Chrollo? He thought he was being sent for the boss of the Spiders. This man didn’t seem like leader material, he thought. He seemed to stand alone, with his eccentric Jack in the box type style and selfish glint in his eyes. Oh well, he’ll find out soon enough. Hopefully.

“So gorgeous, tell me, what brings you to Yorknew?”

“My father sent me to stay with the Phantom Troupe, as you should know”

Hisoka frowned for a split second before fixing his expression with a smile. “Why don’t we kill some time together before I take you to the boss? My name’s Hisoka” his grin widens at Illumi.

He’s not the boss. Illumi took in the information.  _ It’s not like it could hurt to spend some time with him would it? It’d be good to have someone familiar in the area, even if he is a vampire. _ “Fine, I’m Illumi”

Hisoka’s eyes gleamed in excitement.

“We’ve got all night to ourselves Mi”

Illumi looked him over, “That’s not my name”.

Hisoka blinked in question at Illumi. “It’s a pet name”

“I’m not a pet”

“A term of endearment then”

“Am I dear to you? How? We just met?”

Hisoka let out a sigh, “Whatever Illumi”

Illumi huffed and looked out the window to his side as they sped through the streets of Yorknew. Was he dear to this man? Why would he call him something like that? Why didn’t he mind? Love is reserved for family. Would he have to make this man family? Mother would faint. He couldn’t do that to her, she wanted grandchildren. He’d have to keep his emotions in check then, not to get too close to this man. He’d refuse his charms, mother could never handle him marrying another man into the family.

“Let’s go for drinks” Hisoka suggested in the relative silence of the taxi.

“Alright” Illumi agreed if only to give him an excuse to live a little before being forced into his new life as a blood bag.

Hisoka grinned from ear to ear. “Night’s Sign Bar, please driver” he requested the new destination from the taxi driver. The driver nodded and made a harsh right turn, zipping off to the bar.

“Thanks” Hisoka smiled at the startled driver as he handed him his tip.

“This is five hundred Jenny” the driver looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’re welcome” Hisoka slammed the car door shut behind himself and Illumi. They stood on the sidewalk in front of the bar taking in the night air. He looked over to Illumi, “Let’s head in” he smiled.

“Two shots of whatever's the strongest bartender!” Hisoka requested as soon as the two of them walked up to the bar. 

The bartender nodded and got to pouring their drinks. He handed the glasses off to Hisoka.

Hisoka gave Illumi one of the glasses and downed his shot. He watched Illumi swallow his drink, paying close attention to his throat as the liquid went down.

“You’re so pretty ‘Lumi” Hisoka said, his voice dreamy as if he’s in a trance. He leaned toward Illumi on the counter. “No wonder the boss wants you”

Illumi quirked his head to the side at Hisoka’s mention of the boss. There was something bittersweet in his voice, a longing tinged by disgust. “What is the boss to you? Hisoka?” 

Hisoka looked toward Illumi with a darkness in his eyes, “A rival. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Illumi thought to himself.  _ Tension amongst members? Strange. Wasn’t I sent here to repay the boss for killing one of his own? Does this mean the care for the others isn’t mutual?  _ “Ah”

“So, ‘Lumi, Have you met any of us Spiders before?”

“Not until meeting you today, no”

Hisoka hummed, “Interesting”. This will be all the more entertaining.


End file.
